Surgical operation tables comprise a patient supporting surface, sometimes called a table top or platform and hereinafter referred to as a platform, a base which may be fixed, but which is usually movable, and a support column which supports the platform on the base in such a way that the platform can be raised or lowered with respect to the base. It is commonplace for such a table to have a platform composed of a main section and an extension section removably fitted to one end of the main section. There can be two extension sections, one removably fitted to each end of the main section and the main section, usually called a trunk section, is frequently divided into two sections called upper and lower trunk sections.
An object of the present invention is to provide a surgical operation table with an improved arrangement for securing an extension section to an end of the platform, which arrangement enables the extension to be firmly and automatically locked in position while nevertheless being easily releasable as desired.